Electrical signal-type distribution cables, such as those for telecommunications, cable television, and internet services, are often located in a right-of-way relatively near a commercial or residential building. Such a right-of-way is generally located along an adjacent municipal street or along the back of the residential or commercial lot near the property line. Similarly, satellite distribution equipment is often mounted on the building, such as on the roof or a wall, or is located adjacent to the building on a separate support structure. Either distribution system is located outside of the building and does not directly enter the building. Thus, the building includes the internal wiring of the system, which distributes the electrical signal or transmission, such as telecommunications, cable television, internet, or satellite service, throughout the structure. Therefore, there generally is an interconnection between the distribution system bringing the service to the building and the internal wiring which transmits the service into and throughout the building.
Due to differences between the external delivery system and the internal wiring of the structure, there may be a voltage build-up within the interconnection between the two. A voltage build-up can have undesirable effects, such as the potential to cause damage to equipment and users and signal interference in the transmitted signal. In order to minimize undesirable voltage build-up, it is common for the connection interface to be grounded by wiring it to a grounding mechanism, such as a grounding post sunk into the ground, a grounded utility box, or a cold water pipe inside the structure. A grounding post, whether it is part of a grounded utility box or a separate object, is typically sunk six feet or more in length into the ground and is located within a few feet of or in close proximity to the base of the building and the utility and cable interconnections.
A traditional connection interface includes a grounding connector that contains the necessary hardware to complete the grounded interconnection, such as a telephone switching box, cable “F” series connector, or other type of interconnector, and a connection for a grounding wire. The grounding connector typically includes a screw-type ground wire terminal. The grounding connector electrically connects the interconnection and the ground terminal screw, and a grounding wire is connected to the ground terminal screw. The grounding wire is connected to the grounding connector by wrapping it around the ground terminal screw and clamped in place by the head of the screw. The opposite end of the grounding wire is then connected to a grounding mechanism, such as a grounding post sunk into the ground, a grounded utility box fitted with a ground terminal, a clamp having a ground terminal that is electrically attached to the utility box, or a cold water pipe within the building. The grounding connector itself is generally attached to the side of the building near the location of the interconnection and the grounding mechanism.
This traditional arrangement has several shortcomings. Grounding connectors typically use a ground terminal screw to connect the grounding wire to the connector. A technician is required to wind the grounding wire around the ground terminal screw and then secure the wire under the head of the screw by turning the screw with a screwdriver, socket wrench, or other appropriate tool. The screw then holds the wire in place and the other end of the grounding wire is connected to a grounding mechanism, such as a grounding post, a grounded utility box, a clamp having a ground terminal that is electrically attached to the utility box, or a cold water pipe, to electrically ground the connector and cable interconnection.
The process of winding the grounding wire around the screw and then closing the screw is often more complicated than expected. The technician is required to carefully wind the wire tightly around the screw, so that it does not become loose over time. Wrapping the ground wire around the screw tends to be difficult, particularly if, as often is the case, the ground wire is made of heavy gauge wire, such as a 6-gauge wire. Heavy gauge wires are stiff and, therefore, are difficult to bend, particularly around an object with a small diameter such as a screw. Finally, if the technician fails to wind the ground wire around the screw tightly enough and for the required number of revolutions for any of the above reasons, the ground wire may “walk” or slide out from beneath the head of the screw as the screw is being tightened, compromising the grounding connection. Moreover, this difficulty is compounded if the technician is working alone, standing on a ladder, or is suspended from the building which is often the case.